How To Enhance Your Dancing In 6 Simple Steps
by An Angel in Darkness
Summary: The long-awaited sequel to "How to Improve YOur Screaming in 6 Easy Steps" is HERE!
1. Dancing Issues

*****IT'S HERE!!! The sequel to screaming lessons is HERE!!! YAY DANCING LESSONS!!! (Or 'How to Enhance Your Dancing in 6 Simple Steps.' Same Fic…)*****

(Idol Tour Bus. Danny and Adam are hanging out after a show.)

Danny: I just don't get it.

Adam: What?

Danny: Whenever I dance at a show, people shield their eyes and boo me…

Adam: Well…

Danny: Don't deny it.

Adam: Crap…

Danny: Then when YOU dance…

Adam: Don't give me details. I SEE the things that fans throw onstage.

(Silence.)

Danny: So how many bras do you have now?

Adam: I don't exactly know. I lost count at 57.

(Allison walks in.)

Allison: Hey, guys. Adam? Can I borrow a bra?

Adam: Yeah, sure.

Allison: Thanks.

(Katy bursts into the room.)

Katy: I KNEW IT! Those bitches…

Allison: I TOLD you…

Danny: What?

Allison: Well, Katy had a…theory…

Katy: FANGIRLS ARE GIVING YOU BRAS!

Adam: So? Why do you care?

Katy: BECAUSE I DIDN'T THINK OF IT FIRST!

(Katy throws a bra on Adam's bed then slams the door and leaves.)

Danny: Did you make sure she got her medication today?

Allison: What medication? Oh, I get it… Whatever. So what'cha guys talking about?

Danny: Yes I can!

(Allison laughs.)

Allison: Let's just say, if we had a crappy dancing contest, we all know who would win…

Danny: Bitch! There's no way in hell I'd win!

Allison: Danny's right.

Adam: Oh my Gokey!

Allison: Danny wouldn't JUST win, he'd win HANDS DOWN!

(Adam and Allison laugh.)

Danny: Oh fuck you both.

Allison: Now if it was a SEXY dancing contest…

Adam: I would win!

Allison: No you retard! That guy from America's Got Talent would win!

Adam: Bitch!

Katy: (from outside of room) DID SOMEBODY CALL ME?

Danny: Oh! Allie! You watch AGT?

Allison: No. Katy watches it, and I just saw a really cute guy on it!

Adam: David Hasselhoff?

Allison: No! Some dude named Hair-o or something…

Danny: Oh! Hairo Torres! I love him!

Adam: You do NOT know how gay that just sounded.

Danny: Coming from you, I really don't know how to take that.

Allison: From him, MAJOR compliment!

(Awkward silence.)

Danny: So how am I gonna make my dancing better?

Allison: Hey, do you remember that one time when Adam taught you how to scream?

Danny: NO! That was pure TORTURE!

Adam: That was fun!

Allison: I was thinking…

Danny: Oh, crap. She's THINKING!

Allison: Maybe Hair-o should teach you how to dance!

Danny: And how do we, hmm, I don't know, GET IN TOUCH with this guy! He's busy with America's Got Talent!

Allison: Well, we could talk to Angel and Caylee.

Danny: You mean that crazy obsessed fan girl who gave me crack, broke my heart, and ran off with that other guy?

Adam: (sarcastic) No, the other girls! Ugh…but if they know Hair-o…wait. How do they know Hair-o?

Allison: Katy gave Caylee two tickets and backstage passes to America's Got Talent. They were her "Sorry I tried to murder you" gift.

Danny: But why the hell would Katy say sorry? She didn't apologize for killing Sophia?

Allison: Apparently, she's changed.

Adam: I'm confuzzled.

Allison: She heard a rumor that Adam likes nice girls!

Adam: Shit.

(Silence.)

Danny: So, I say we call the crazy girls, get them to contact Hairo, then have him teach me how to dance so I don't suck anymore!

Allison: It's a plan.

Adam: I'll call Caylee.

Allison: And WHY do you have Caylee's number?

Adam: I'm not a stalker! She's my dealer.

Danny: THAT CRAZY GIRL SELLS YOU CRACK?

Adam: No! I was kidding, dumbass! I'm still not a stalker though!

Danny: Speaking of your crack dealer, I thought he had swine flu.

Adam: He sadly passed. POOR JORGEY! DAMN YOU MASS TRANSIT!

Danny: Oh. Mass transit?

Allison: Your crack dealer's name was Whore-Gay?

Adam: Yes. When he fully recovered from swine flu, he was let out of the hospital. On his way to the subway, he was RAN OVER BY A SUBWAY! OH WHY WHY WHY!

Danny: No comment.

Allison: Whore-Gay! Oh, god, the NAMES some people have!


	2. Crap

*****SO SORRRRYYY ABOUTTT THISS!!!! IT IS KILLING MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!*****

(Adam is looking through random pieces of paper. the room is a mess. Danny walks in.)

Danny: HOLY CRAP! What is all of this shizz?

Adam: I'm TRYING to find the next chapter! The author LOST it!

Danny: What are you talking about? How can the author LOSE a chapter! This totally screws up the whole FanFic!

Adam: I know! I never liked that author, anyway...

Danny: Me neither. She seems like a bitch.

Adam: Totally.

Kris: MUFFINS!

Danny: What do you want, Kris?

Kris: Muffins...i just told you.

Danny: Yeah, well we can't worry about that right now. The author LOST the next chapter. Adam is trying to find it.

Adam: Hey, is that SO terrible?

Kris: Yes!

Adam: I wanna know what happens to us! Geez, curiousity is dead...like Jorgey...


	3. More Crap

Danny: So, did you talk to the author?

Adam: Yep. It's the funniest thing, see, because she found the chapter, and when she went to type it so she could update, she couldn't find it! How funny!

Kris: Not at all…

Danny: So what's gonna happen then?

Adam: She rewrote a really short part of it, here it is…

* * *

(America's Got talent backstage.)

Angel: Oh my Gokey! I'm actually here! What if I meet drew Stevyns? What if Danny Gokey randomly shows up?

Lila: You are so stupid! The day that Danny Gokey walks in here randomly is the day that you meet Drew!

Danny: hey guys. We're looking for a Hairo Torres.

Allison: Don't you mean Hair-o?

Adam: I still think that I should teach you...

Drew: Hey. I'm Drew. From the show.

Angel: I KNOW!! I love you Drew!!

Drew: thanks! I heard you guys talking about Hairo? I'll go get him if you want to meet him.

Allison: Hair-o!

Drew: Uh, sure. I'll get uh...Hair-o.

(Drew leaves)

Angel: Oh my Gokey! Oh my Gokey!

Danny: Your Gokey is here, baby, don't worry! (Hugs angel)

Angel: Crack always does the trick...

Adam: I know, right?

Danny: Angel, I'm not on crack...

Angel: then why do you love me? Not like it's a bad thing but I'm just wonderin!

Danny: cuz you're smart, and funny, and pretty...

Allison: He's on medical marijuana...

Angel: Oh! I get it now!

Danny: …and nice, and generous, and just all-around awesome!

Adam: Vitamin d, too...

Angel: Danny, you do know that you just described yourself, right?

Adam: Hey. Where's Caylee? I'm low on crack!

Lila: You know how this was her "sorry I almost murdered you" gift from Katy?

Danny: Oh god, I see where this is going...

Lila: Right. Katy murdered Caylee when she found out that Caylee thought Adam was sexy...

Allison; how could you NOT think that adam is sexy?!

(silence)

Allison: I never said that...

Lila: anyway. Then I decided to come because if it was just angel here, the drew Stevyns guy would be ready to file a restraining order...

Adam: speaking of drew, why isn't he back yet?

* * *

(somewhere else backstage.)

Random old lady #1: come on, drew! Just one more hug?

Drew: uh, I really have to get back to-

Random old lady#2: whoever they are, they can wait!

Hairo: how about I just go?

Drew: yeah, go ahead. It seems like I'll be a while.

Random old lady #1: exactly. Come on drew. Come over here and give granny Gladys a big old hug!

Random old lady #2: oh, Drew! Don't forget me!

Drew: okay...

(Drew turns to Hairo and mouths 'help me.') 


End file.
